koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Battle System
The Koihime†Musō series is a Visual Novel series, focused on the Three Kingdoms Era of China. Said era is home to various battles that shaped the course of history, and is represented by a battle system. Koihime†Musō Each battle in Koihime†Musō is setup as a series of tactical moves of the player, each battle corresponding to one day of fighting, with a predetermined set of goals, whether it be to annihilate the enemy, or wait out a series of turns. As part of the Hongō Faction, the player chooses two from a maximum of six characters (Kan'u, Chōhi, Shokatsuryō, Chōun, Bachō, and Kōchū), one to serve as a General, the other to serve as a Strategist. The general are given the option of using a special skill, known as Ōgi, which could directly influence the battle. The strategist, meanwhile, gives bonuses to different formations. You will also be given the option of distributing soldiers across different classes of troops, the Light Infantry, the Heavy Infantry, and the Archers. During battle, each day starts with both sides choosing a formation. There are a total of 10 formations, 5 Offensive and 5 Defensive. Some of the opposing armies will not have a formation at all, either from disorganization or inexperience. In general, Offensive Formations are suited for dealing high damage to enemy troops, while Defensive Formations are suited for lowering damage received by the player's troops. Each formation favors a class of troop offensively and defensively. After choosing a formation, the player is given the option of activating their Ōgi if it is available to them, and then choosing whether to "Charge" at the opponents with their Light Infantry, "Intercept" enemy forces with their Heavy Infantry, or "Fire" at the enemies with their Archers. Enemy generals may also use Ōgi, with their own various effects. KM Strategy system 1 JP.png|About Formations Japanese version KM Strategy system 1.png|About Formations English version KM Strategy system 2 JP.png|Formation Relationships Japanese version KM Strategy system 2.png|Formation Relationships English version KM Start Battle JP.png|Battle Information Japanese version KM Start Battle.png|Battle Information English version KM General selection JP.png|General Selection menu Japanese version KM General selection.png|General Selection menu English version KM Strategist selection JP.png|Strategist Selection menu Japanese version KM Strategist selection.png|Strategist Selection menu English version KM final statistics JP.png|Troop Distribution menu Japanese version KM final statistics.png|Troop Distribution menu English version KM Strategist system JP.png|Choosing a formation Japanese version KM Strategist system.png|Choosing a formation English version KM fighting system JP.png|Choosing an action Japanese version KM fighting system.png|Choosing an action English version Generals KM Aisha General JP.png|Kan'u Unchō General Japanese version KM Aisha General.png|Kan'u Unchō General English version KM Rinrin General JP.png|Chōhi Yokutoku General Japanese version KM Rinrin General.png|Chōhi Yokutoku General English version KM Shuri General JP.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei General Japanese version KM Shuri General.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei General English version KM Sui General JP.png|Bachō Mōki General Japanese version KM Sui General.png|Bachō Mōki General English version KM Sei General JP.png|Chōun Shiryū General Japanese version KM Sei General.png|Chōun Shiryū General English version KM Shion General JP.png|Kōchū Kanshō General Japanese version KM Shion General.png|Kōchū Kanshō General English version Strategists KM Aisha Strategist JP.png|Kan'u Unchō Strategist Japanese version KM Aisha Strategist.png|Kan'u Unchō Strategist English version KM Rinrin Strategist JP.png|Chōhi Yokutoku Strategist Japanese version KM Rinrin Strategist.png|Chōhi Yokutoku Strategist English version KM Shuri Strategist JP.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei Strategist Japanese version KM Shuri Strategist.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei Strategist English version KM Sui Strategist JP.png|Bachō Mōki Strategist Japanese version KM Sui Strategist.png|Bachō Mōki Strategist English version KM Sei Strategist JP.png|Chōun Shiryū Strategist Japanese version KM Sei Strategist.png|Chōun Shiryū Strategist English version KM Shion Strategist JP.png|Kōchū Kanshō Strategist Japanese version KM Shion Strategist.png|Kōchū Kanshō Strategist English version Battles List Shin Koihime†Musō In the second novel, the combat system has undergone major changes. This time it is impossible to choose all constructions, and only those which are available at this or that strategist and all of them different. Generals same can use their unique ability to only with sufficient number of charge, five days - the first ability to, ten days the second ability to, fifteen days the third ability to. Each ability includes the completion of the soldiers in his army, instant destruction of a certain number of troops and raising the morale of soldiers so that their attack power has increased, and lowering the attack power of the enemy. Each General has his own unique abilities, while each strategist has his own unique characters. In the party Gi only fifteen characters for the role of General and Strategist, in the party Go nine, in Shoku twenty. Each contender is available in a certain battle, a certain act. New characters become available as you progress through the main story in each scenario. Also, despite the already selected enemy General and strategists, their allies can sometimes help from the outside, building intrigues of the allied army and thus not allowing it to win. Battle Information SKM.png|Battle Information General Selection menu SKM.png|General Selection menu Strategist Selection menu SKM.png|Strategist Selection menu Troop Distribution menu SKM.png|Troop Distribution menu Choosing an action SKM.png|Choosing an action Choosing an special attack.png|Choosing an special attack Gi Generals and Strategists SKM All Gi Staff.png|SKM All Gi Staff SKM Sōsō General.png|Sōsō Mōtoku General SKM Kakōton General.png|Kakōton Genjō General SKM Kakōen General.png|Kakōen Myōsai General SKM Jun'iku General.png|Jun'iku Bunjaku General SKM Kyocho General.png|Kyocho Chūkō General SKM Ten'i General.png|Ten'i General SKM Kakuka General.png|Kakuka Hōkō General SKM Tei'iku General.png|Tei'iku Chūtoku General SKM Gakushin General.png|Gakushin Bunken General SKM Riten General.png|Riten Mansei General SKM Ukin General.png|Ukin Bunsoku General SKM Chōryō General.png|Chōryō Bun'en General SKM Chōkaku General.png|Chōkaku General SKM Chōhō General.png|Chōhō General SKM Chōryō General 1.png|Chōryō General SKM Sōsō Strategist.png|Sōsō Mōtoku Strategist SKM Kakōton Strategist.png|Kakōton Genjō Strategist SKM Kakōen Strategist.png|Kakōen Myōsai Strategist SKM Jun'iku Strategist.png|Jun'iku Bunjaku Strategist SKM Kyocho Strategist.png|Kyocho Chūkō Strategist SKM Ten'i Strategist.png|Ten'i Strategist SKM Kakuka Strategist.png|Kakuka Hōkō Strategist SKM Tei'iku Strategist.png|Tei'iku Chūtoku Strategist SKM Gakushin Strategist.png|Gakushin Bunken Strategist SKM Riten Strategist.png|Riten Mansei Strategist SKM Ukin Strategist.png|Ukin Bunsoku Strategist SKM Chōryō Strategist.png|Chōryō Bun'en Strategist SKM Chōkaku Strategist.png|Chōkaku Strategist SKM Chōhō Strategist.png|Chōhō Strategist SKM Chōryō Strategist 1.png|Chōryō Strategist Gi Battles List 1 - Sōsō, 2 - Kakōton, 3 - Kakōen, 4 - Jun'iku, 5 - Kyocho, 6 - Ten'i, 7 - Kakuka, 8 - Tei'iku, 9 - Gakushin, 10 - Riten, 11 - Ukin, 12 - Chōryō, 13 - Chōkaku, 14 - Chōhō, 15 - Chōryō Go Generals and Strategists SKM All Go Staff.png|SKM All Go Staff SKM Sonsaku General.png|Sonsaku Hakufu General SKM Sonken General.png|Sonken Chūbō General SKM Shūyu General.png|Shūyu Kōkin General SKM Kōgai General.png|Kōgai Kōfuku General SKM Kannei General.png|Kannei Kōha General SKM Shūtai General.png|Shūtai Yōhei General SKM Ryomō General.png|Ryomō Shimei General SKM Rikuson General.png|Rikuson Hakugen General SKM Sonshōkō General.png|Sonshōkō General SKM Sonsaku Strategist.png|Sonsaku Hakufu Strategist SKM Sonken Strategist.png|Sonken Chūbō Strategist SKM Shūyu Strategist.png|Shūyu Kōkin Strategist SKM Kōgai Strategist.png|Kōgai Kōfuku Strategist SKM Kannei Strategist.png|Kannei Kōha Strategist SKM Shūtai Strategist.png|Shūtai Yōhei Strategist SKM Ryomō Strategist.png|Ryomō Shimei Strategist SKM Rikuson Strategist.png|Rikuson Hakugen Strategist SKM Sonshōkō Strategist.png|Sonshōkō Strategist Go Battles List 1 - Sonsaku, 2 - Sonken, 3 - Shūyu, 4 - Kōgai, 5 - Kannei, 6 - Shūtai, 7 - Ryomō, 8 - Rikuson, 9 - Sonshōkō Shoku Generals and Strategists SKM All Shoku Staff.png|SKM All Shoku Staff SKM Ryūbi General.png|Ryūbi Gentoku General SKM Kan'u General.png|Kan'u Unchō General SKM Chōhi General.png|Chōhi Yokutoku General SKM Shokatsuryō General.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei General SKM Hōtō General.png|Hōtō Shigen General SKM Chōun General.png|Chōun Shiryū General SKM Bachō General.png|Bachō Mōki General SKM Batai General.png|Batai General SKM Kōchū General.png|Kōchū Kanshō General SKM Gengan General.png|Gengan General SKM Gien General.png|Gien Bunchō General SKM Tōtaku General.png|Tōtaku Chūei General SKM Kaku General.png|Kaku Bunwa General SKM Ryofu General.png|Ryofu Hōsen General SKM Chinkyū General.png|Chinkyū Kōdai General SKM Enshō General.png|Enshō Honsho General SKM Bunshū General.png|Bunshū General SKM Ganryō General.png|Ganryō General SKM Kōsonsan General.png|Kōsonsan Hakukei General SKM Mōkaku General.png|Mōkaku General SKM Ryūbi Strategist.png|Ryūbi Gentoku Strategist SKM Kan'u Strategist.png|Kan'u Unchō Strategist SKM Chōhi Strategist.png|Chōhi Yokutoku Strategist SKM Shokatsuryō Strategist.png|Shokatsuryō Kōmei Strategist SKM Hōtō Strategist.png|Hōtō Shigen Strategist SKM Chōun Strategist.png|Chōun Shiryū Strategist SKM Bachō Strategist.png|Bachō Mōki Strategist SKM Batai Strategist.png|Batai Strategist SKM Kōchū Strategist.png|Kōchū Kanshō Strategist SKM Gengan Strategist.png|Gengan Strategist SKM Gien Strategist.png|Gien Bunchō Strategist SKM Tōtaku Strategist.png|Tōtaku Chūei Strategist SKM Kaku Strategist.png|Kaku Bunwa Strategist SKM Ryofu Strategist.png|Ryofu Hōsen Strategist SKM Chinkyū Strategist.png|Chinkyū Kōdai Strategist SKM Enshō Strategist.png|Enshō Honsho Strategist SKM Bunshū Strategist.png|Bunshū Strategist SKM Ganryō Strategist.png|Ganryō Strategist SKM Kōsonsan Strategist.png|Kōsonsan Hakukei Strategist SKM Mōkaku Strategist.png|Mōkaku Strategist Shoku Battles List 1 - Ryūbi, 2 - Kan'u, 3 - Chōhi, 4 - Shokatsuryō, 5 - Hōtō, 6 - Chōun, 7 - Bachō, 8 - Batai, 9 - Kōchū, 10 - Gengan, 11 - Gien, 12 - Tōtaku, 13 - Kaku, 14 - Ryofu, 15 - Chinkyū, 16 - Enshō, 17 - Bunshū, 18 - Ganryō, 19 - Kōsonsan, 20 - Mōkaku Kakumei Unlike the previous two novels, the trilogy Kakumei has undergone great changes in the combat system. Instead of selecting two characters for the positions of General and strategist, the player can choose up to five characters, both generals and strategists. Every General and strategist their performance skills. Generals can inflict from one to three power damage to allied infantry, archers and riders on enemy troops, as well as to lower their spirits and attack themselves with a charge. Strategists can also use the same level of attack of all troops, as well as using the charge to arrange them spontaneous strikes, reduce the effectiveness of enemy commanders and increase the efficiency of allies. In the gameplay there is a line of time interval, which shows when the General can attack or allied strategist from the enemy side. The charge of the allied side is divided into 15 branches, which is filled during the days until the battle. The enemy side charge is divided into three sections. It is also possible instead of the activity of the General and the strategist to choose the accumulation of additional charge. The action of generals and strategists is executed when their icon reaches the top of the intermediate time line. Also near the separation of the charge, as troops of the player and enemy troops, is present the indicator of effectiveness, which decreases when the enemy unleashes an attack on the army of the player and Vice versa. When the indicator drops to zero, the next action that should have been performed after the attack is canceled. The more often the player uses the same characters, the higher their performance, displayed in the form of stars, increasing their performance and strength of a particular action. Also, the player is now available only six buildings for the allied forces. Each building gives a bonus to a particular action made by the player. The first building will strengthen the infantry, archers second., third. neednow cavalry, the fourth gives more charge, amplifies the protection of the fifth, sixth pileat attack from the generals and strategists. Gi Staff Kakumei Sōsō Batle.png|Sōsō Mōtoku Kakumei Kakōton Batle.png|Kakōton Genjō Kakumei Kakōen Batle.png|Kakōen Myōsai Kakumei Sōjin Batle.png|Sōjin Shikō Kakumei Sōkō Batle.png|Sōkō Shiren Kakumei Sōjun Batle.png|Sōjun Shiwa Kakumei Kyocho Batle.png|Kyocho Chūkō Kakumei Ten'i Batle.png|Ten'i Kakumei Jokō Batle.png|Jokō Kōmei Kakumei Jun'iku Batle.png|Jun'iku Bunjaku Kakumei Kakuka Batle.png|Kakuka Hōkō Kakumei Tei'iku Batle.png|Tei'iku Chūtoku Kakumei Chōryō Bun'en Batle.png|Chōryō Bun'en Kakumei Gakushin Batle.png|Gakushin Bunken Kakumei Riten Batle.png|Riten Mansei Kakumei Ukin Batle.png|Ukin Bunsoku Kakumei Chinkei Batle.png|Chinkei Kanyu Kakumei Chintō Batle.png|Chintō Genryū Kakumei Chōkaku Batle.png|Chōkaku Kakumei Chōhō Batle.png|Chōhō Kakumei Chōryō Batle.png|Chōryō Kakumei Kashin Batle.png|Kashin Suikō Kakumei Kataigō Batle.png|Kataigō Kakumei Gi Soldier A.png|Gi soldier A Kakumei Gi Soldier B.png|Gi soldier B Kakumei Gi Soldier C.png|Gi soldier C Kakumei Gi Soldier D.png|Gi soldier D Souten no Haou Battles List 1 - Sōsō, 2 - Kakōton, 3 - Kakōen, 4 - Sōjin, 5 - Sōkō, 6 - Sōjun, 7 - Kyocho, 8 - Ten'i, 9 - Jokō, 10 - Jun'iku, 11 - Kakuka, 12 - Tei'iku, 13 - Chōryō, 14 - Gakushin, 15 - Riten, 16 - Ukin, 17 - Chinkei, 18 - Chintō, 19 - Chōkaku, 20 - Chōhō, 21 - Chōryō, 22 - Kashin, 23 - Kataigō, Gi soldiers A,B,C,D(always) Go Staff Kakumei Sonken Bundai Batle.png|Sonken Bundai Kakumei Sonsaku Hakufu Batle.png|Sonsaku Hakufu Kakumei Shūyu Kōkin Batle.png|Shūyu Kōkin Kakumei Teifu Tokubō Batle.png|Teifu Tokubō Kakumei Kōgai Kōfuku Batle.png|Kōgai Kōfuku Kakumei Chōshō Shifu Batle.png|Chōshō Shifu Kakumei Rikuson Hakugen Batle.png|Rikuson Hakugen Kakumei Sonken Chūbō Batle.png|Sonken Chūbō Kakumei Sonshōkō Batle.png|Sonshōkō Kakumei Shūtai Yōhei Batle.png|Shūtai Yōhei Kakumei Kannei Kōha Batle.png|Kannei Kōha Kakumei Taishiji Shigi Batle.png|Taishiji Shigi Kakumei Ryomō Shimei Batle.png|Ryomō Shimei Kakumei Roshuku Shikei Batle.png|Roshuku Shikei Kakumei Go Soldier A.png|Go soldier A Kakumei Go Soldier B.png|Go soldier B Kakumei Go Soldier C.png|Go soldier C Kakumei Go Soldier D.png|Go soldier D Son Go no Ketsumyaku Battles List 1 - Sonken, 2 - Sonsaku, 3 - Shūyu, 4 - Teifu, 5 - Kōgai, 6 - Chōshō, 7 - Rikuson, 8 - Sonken, 9 - Sonshōkō, 10 - Shūtai, 11 - Kannei, 12 - Taishiji, 13 - Ryomō, 14 - Roshuku, Go soldiers A,B,C,D(always) Ryū Hata no Taibō Battles List Category:Systems Category:Article stubs